ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
G Corporation
G Corporation is a cutting-edge biotech firm making revolutionary advances in the field of bio-genetics research in the Tekken series. Story Kazuya Mishima G Corporation accidentally stumbled upon the remains of Kazuya Mishima, who had been thrown into a volcano by his father, Heihachi Mishima, after Kazuya was defeated in The King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. This happened during a routine research mission at Mt. Shirane. Afterwards, Kazuya's body was taken to the G Corporation’s Nebraska research facility. After being resurrected, Kazuya offered his body as research material for genetic experimentation to investigate, determine, and harness the true mechanism of the Devil that resided within his body. According to Kazuya Mishima's translated Tekken 6 story, Kazuya has figured out which division of G Corporation was the one that betrayed him and destroys them all in his quest for power and to take over the world. Kazuya has now risen to the head of G Corporation in the shadows. Also, Anna Williams joins G Corporation in order to find her sister Nina. G Corporation raid Heihachi Mishima discovered that G Corporation had found the remains of Kazuya, and had extracted and analyzed the genetic data. In fact, Heihachi learned that the G Corporation was in the midst of creating a new life form by using the data. Heihachi himself had intentions of creating the ultimate life form by combining Ogre's DNA with his, but he needed the Devil Gene, something of which only his son, Kazuya, and his grandson, Jin Kazama, possessed. Heihachi used the Tekken Force to raid G Corporation’s maximum security research laboratory in Nepal on December 25. The bottom floors of the building were completely destroyed. The remaining data storage facility containing file servers was airlifted by a group of heavy-duty helicopters. At the same time, a separate unit, which was led by Heihachi himself, infiltrated the G Corporation underground research facility in Nebraska, where Kazuya Mishima’s remains were supposedly preserved. The operation in Nebraska failed, due to the unexpected intervention of Kazuya Mishima. Hon-Maru invasion Before The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, many Jack-4s were sent to attack Heihachi and Kazuya at Hon-Maru. Kazuya escaped before one of the Jack-4s self-destructed by transforming into Devil (or Devil Kazuya, which is what Devil is called in Kazuya's Tekken 5 prologue) and flying away through a hole in the wall. Heihachi did not escape, as Kazuya threw him to the Jack-4s before making his escape. The explosion almost killed Heihachi, but he managed to survive. This is most likely revenge for the raids on G Corporation in Nepal and Nebraska. Jane The physicist Jane was protected by Gun Jack when the Tekken Force attacked her inside Mishima Zaibatsu Heavy Industries. A G Corporation freighter saved her the next day. She became an engineer for G Corporation, developing Jack-4, as well as Jack-5, Jack-4's successor. G Corporation sent Jack-5 to The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 for field testing. Employees *Kazuya Mishima - CEO, Tekken 6 onwards. *Lee Chaolan - Majority shareholder. *Jane - A scientist in G Corporation Heavy Industries. *Julia Chang - A researcher in G Corporation Biotech. *Emma Kliesen - G Corporation executive. *Anna Williams - Kazuya's assistant and secretary. *Bruce Irvin - Kazuya's army leader. *Ling Xiaoyu - Hired by Anna in Blood Vengeance to gather information about Shin Kamiya, she later betrays the company (non-canon). Gallery Category:Group & Organizations Category:Tekken Category:M.U.G.E.N